Kiefer Fadelin
Appearance Kiefer has dirty blonde hair that tends to poof up and not stay in place. He doesn't care that much, and so his mop always looks quite messy. It's usually dirty from a long days work and rarely, if ever, looks clean. His face is handsome, but no one can really tell. It's usually streaked with dirt, sweat, and grime, so people usually don't look to see the face beneath that layer of refuse. His eyes are light green, just like summer oak leaves. However, he has massive eyebrows that usually obscure the view of his eyes. His nose is a bit too large for his face. He also has grown a small beard with the onset of manhood. He's usually a jokester, but his appearance gives him a forebearing look. He has a well-toned upper body with huge arms from chopping down trees. His torso is large as well. He doesn't even exercise. He works as a lumber jack, so he gets plenty of work to develop his chest. He also has strong legs from running to and from work and climbing trees. He would have the perfect body if not for his right arm being noticeably larger than his left, because his axe swing requires more exertion from his right arm. Years of chopping have caused this change, but he doesn't seem to mind. He usually wears thick wool shirts that are common among lumber jacks. Usually, they are either single-toned or plaid. The plaids he wears are very plain-styled. Rugged, worn jeans are his second wardrobe choice. Thick, metal-toed boots help him when he travels through the forest. He has a necklace of teeth from killing a cougar with a well-aimed, lucky axe. He wears this every day, showing it in plain sight. He looks his age, maybe a bit older. Hard times in District Seven have shaped Kiefer into a strong, hard-working man. With just one look at this guy, you'd be able to determine a fight with him would be a foolish mistake. Background Kiefer's parents were both hardworking souls who owned a small diner in District Seven. It was frequented by a rough crowd of lumberjacks and ruffians. This was the environment Kiefer was born into. His parents didn't have any more children after him because they wanted to devote all their attention to him. They loved him dearly. So, you can understand how it would affect him when both his parents were murdered in the same night. Apparently, one man had gotten too drunk for his own good and had been incited by a passing remark of his mother. Both his parents were dead, and he had nowhere to go. He took a job as a lumberjack and learned the ropes quickly. He fought to survive, and it instilled in him a great sense of determination. He learned to be quick in handfights, cards, knives, axes, and every kind of rough-housing available to him. He's perfected most skills except archery. He can't ever get a handle on a bow and arrow. Personality Most people who meet him automatically think he's a tough guy. They scour him for gold earrings in his ears, tattoos down his arms, and bad-smelling cologne. Imagine their surprise to find nothing of the sort. The crowd he hangs with is rough, but he doesn't outwardly show any meanness. He does, though, have a problem trusting people. His parents' murder shaped him to distrust most people around him and not make any long-lasting friendships. He always questions people's motives and tries to read people like a book cover. Sometimes, the truths he comes up with are completely the opposite of the person's actual personality. He misjudges people just like others misjudge him. Among his few friends, he has a kind heart that most rarely ever see. He makes a lot of jokes, smiles constantly, and loves being around them. In contrast, among strangers, he talks only when necessary, scares people, and tries to maintain a reputation of strength. Likes *''Good work ethic'' *''Down-to-earth people'' *''The forest'' *''Axes, any type'' *''Pancakes with ham and strawberries'' Dislikes *''Seductive people'' *''Liars'' *''Rich folk'' *''Archery'' *''Most people he meets'' *''Guns''